1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detector circuit for weighting impulsive disturbances in relation to their influence on digital radio systems.
2. Related Technology
A weighting detector of this type is known from DE 101 26 830 A1. It is also already known from DE 101 26 830 A1 to use a peak detector instead of the rms (root mean square) detector. Although these known weighting detectors take into account the profile of the weighting curve above and below the cut-off frequency, which for GSM for example is 1 kHz, it has been found that some measured pulse disturbance weighting profiles have a flat profile at high pulse repetition frequencies and only at relatively low pulse repetition frequencies pass into a profile which rises by approximately 10 dB/decade. Pulse disturbance weighting profiles of this type are therefore not optimally weighted by these known weighting detectors.